


plan b

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink (referenced), Multi, Plan B, Pregnancy kink (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Hunter manages to convince his partners to take a break from studying for finals. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	plan b

“Are you lot ever going to take a break?” Hunter huffed, looking up from his phone. He had come with Fitz, Bobbi, and Jemma to the library that morning because he had figured they would need someone sane to keep them company while they studied, but he hadn’t imagined they’d still be hitting the books eight hours later.

“We took a break at lunch.” Jemma didn’t look up from her notes. 

“ _I_ took a break at lunch to bring you all food. You haven’t moved all day.”

“Neither has Bobbi!” Jemma insisted.

“Bobbi went to the bathroom,” Fitz cut in. For some reason he was blushing when he said it - maybe because he had unabashedly watched Bobbi walk away from their table with obvious want in his eyes. Hunter couldn’t blame him, since Bobbi was wearing a mini skirt Fitz had bought her as an early Christmas present, and it was just a step short of inappropriate for public. Hunter didn’t think Fitz had ever expected her to wear the skirt anywhere outside the apartment the four of them shared, but it was a distraction, to say the least.

“Well you didn’t,” Jemma sniffed.

“Because you wouldn’t let me,” Fitz answered, exasperated. “You need me to compete against you.”

Hunter shook his head. He didn’t want to see where this argument was going. “You three are at the top of your classes anyways. You don’t need to study, and even if you did, eight hours in one day seems a bit excessive to me.”

“Well what do you know about studying?” Jemma snapped.

“Jemma,” Bobbi cut in, voice low and cool. “He’s right, and you know it.”

“I have a schedule!” Jemma argued. “It’s color coded!”

“I know, honey,” Bobbi soothed. “But you also only schedule four hours for sleep, and that’s not healthy.”

“Neither is no time for recreation,” Hunter added.

“Recreation,” Fitz agreed, nodding sagely. Hunter could tell he had the same idea of what recreation meant - and from the way he was looking at Bobbi, Fitz would rather get up to recreational activities sooner rather than later.

“But not in the library,” he added. Hunter has to agree - once when retrieving a book for Jemma he had caught two people going at it in the stacks, and he was still mildly traumatized. If _he_ , basically the horniest person he knew, could wait to get home to fuck, everyone else could too. 

“I’ll help you reorganize your schedule to be a little more realistic later tonight, okay?” Bobbi asked.

Jemma sighed. “Fine. We need to eat dinner anyways.”

Hunter bit back a comment about how they could’ve just sent him out for dinner the same way they did lunch, but he figured that wouldn’t help his case.

Jemma, Fitz, and Bobbi packed up their textbooks and stuffed them into their backpacks. Hunter was glad he was a photo major. Perk one: all of his finals were portfolios, so he didn’t have to go through the stress of studying for five exams at once (even though he did have to go through the stress of putting a portfolio together and waiting for it to be judged). Perk two: all he ever needed in class was his camera bag, and sometimes a tripod. No need for thousand-page textbooks about intricate biological concepts.

Hunter offered to carry Bobbi’s bag for her, and that quickly turned into him carrying Fitz’s and Jemma’s too - not that he minded. All his partners looked exhausted, and they needed all the help they could get. If that help came at the expense of Hunter’s back - well, at least he had several people with a solid understanding of muscle structure to give him a massage. Trudging up the hill to their apartment was a mostly silent affair. Hunter couldn’t tell if Jemma was still snappish or not, and he wasn’t going to be the one to poke the bear.

When they made it to their apartment, Bobbi unlocked the door and immediately started chattering to Fitz about what they were going to make for dinner. Hunter took that as a not-so-subtle sign he ought to talk to Jemma about their not-quite-argument. First he dropped Bobbi and Fitz’s bags off in their respective rooms, then walked down to the end of the hall where Jemma’s room was. She was already inside, the door firmly closed. Hunter sighed before knocking.

“Come in.” Jemma didn’t sound happy about the invitation, but Hunter opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

“I’m not going to get mad at you, Hunter,” Jemma said before he could even ask the question. “If you’re going to come in, come all the way in.”

“What would freshman Jemma think if she knew there was a boy in her room during finals week?” Hunter asked, faking innocence. He dropped Jemma’s bag on the floor. She was still wearing her thick jacket, and he moved to unzip it for her, but she batted his hand away. Apparently not all was forgiven.

“She would think he was there to help her study,” Jemma answered.

Hunter opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye. So maybe all was forgiven? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he was more interested in teasing Jemma and making her smile than he was achieving forgiveness for some transgression he was unaware of. “And I’m not here to help you study?”

Jemma unzipped her coat, then peeled off her sweater, leaving her in just a camisole. Okay, if she was undressing in front of him, she was fine. They were fine. “Not this semester.”

Hunter grinned. Last year Jemma had taken two semesters of anatomy, and he had been _quite_ the helper. He had also generously donated his time and expertise to Bobbi and Fitz, because he wanted to help all his partners equally. Too bad it was only the two semesters that were required. “But I can help you relax.” And no, that really wasn’t meant to be an innuendo. It had become quite obvious in the library Jemma needed real relaxation, and a good night’s sleep. She never snapped the way she had earlier, not unless she was really pissed off or exhausted. 

“Yes, you can,” Jemma said. “I think I might need some cuddles. And a break from homework.”

“Cuddling produces oxytocin,” Hunter added sagely as he peeled off his jeans. He had _actually_ helped them study anatomy too, not that much of it had stuck. 

“And taking breaks is helpful for optimal mental performance,” Jemma admitted with a sigh. She had also divested herself of her jeans before climbing onto her bed. She patted the spot beside her and Hunter scrambled up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest so they were spooning.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Jemma murmured, beginning to play idly with Hunter’s fingers. “I know there are ways you’d rather spend your time than sitting in the library with us. And I hope you know I really respect your choice in career, even if it’s much different from mine.”

“There’s really not,” Hunter promised, brushing a quick kiss to the back of Jemma’s neck. “I like spending time with you all.” He wasn’t going to touch the whole career thing - they’d had more than one ugly argument about it across their three year relationship and Hunter would rather not rehash it all.

“Even when I snap?”

“Even when you snap,” he confirmed. “I knew you didn’t mean it.”

Jemma sighed. “I don’t think me from three years ago would believe there would ever be something more important than studying.”

“I don’t know,” Hunter hummed. “Three years ago is around when you and Bobbi started fooling around, right?” They had all been tentatively together, and he and Bobbi had started sleeping together almost immediately. To his surprise, Bobbi and Jemma had been the next couple out of the four of them to start exploring sexually. By the start of the spring term they had all been together at least once, though Hunter and Bobbi were still the two that probably had sex together the most - closely followed by Hunter and Jemma.

“I don’t think I realized then how permanent this would all be. I thought we were a little crazy, honestly.” And she had been right to think that - before they had gotten together, only Jemma had even heard of polyamory, and none of them had attempted it. Their relationship was the first serious relationship for all four of them, and it had been a steep learning curve to figure out how to be together with not just one other person, but three.

“We still are all a little crazy,” Hunter corrected. “I mean, three PhD students and a photographer living together? We’re going to be broke.” That was the plan after they graduated next semester: Bobbi, Fitz, and Jemma were going to get their PhDs while Hunter found a gig at a photography studio. It didn’t really matter where they were as long as they were together.

Jemma giggled. “At least we only need a one bedroom place.”

“As if there’s any place that’ll have a bedroom big enough for the bed we’re going to need.”

“We can dream.”

Jemma wiggled herself around so she could press a quick kiss to Hunter’s lips, and he smiled. As much as he enjoyed spooning, getting to see Jemma’s face was just as wonderful.

“We have lots of dreams,” Hunter whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Jemma’s ear. Their lives were spread in front of them, and the plan wasn’t simple, but it was doable. That was all he needed.

“We do.” Jemma tilted her chin up for another kiss, gently urging Hunter’s mouth open. Her lips were soft under his, her entire body relaxing into the kiss. Hunter’s free arm skimmed up her side, and he felt Jemma shiver against him.

He thought she was going to break the kiss, but she didn’t. Instead she rolled on top of him, freeing his other arm. Jemma’s tongue darted into his mouth, urging him on when he settled his hand against her arse. He captured her quiet groan in his mouth when he kneaded her ass, fighting against the smile creeping up on his face.

Jemma still didn’t pull back, arching against Hunter and tangling her hands in his hair. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled gently, wondering if she could feel the bulge growing in his boxers. His hand strayed down so he could pull at the hemline of her camisole, and Jemma only broke away from him to get the piece of fabric off. As soon as she had thrown it off the bed her lips were back on his, even more insistent than before.

“Jem,” he panted when they separated again. “What do you want?”

Jemma whined. “I don’t know.” Then, after a pause - “I haven’t orgasmed since before Thanksgiving.”

Hunter gaped at her. They had pulled their mattresses out into the living room so the four of them could all have sex together before they left for their brief Thanksgiving holiday, but that had been three weeks ago. He had known Jemma hadn’t literally slept with anyone since coming back from the holiday, but he had thought there had at least been some wandering hands at _some_ point. At least, if he had been Fitz the day she had worn that red sweater to the lab, he would’ve taken advantage of being the only two people insane enough to be there past dinner.

“I haven’t gone that long since we got together,” she breathed.

“No wonder you were so irritated,” Hunter murmured, laving a kiss on her neck that sent Jemma spasming against him. “You’re horny as hell, Jemma Simmons.” If Jemma hadn’t been able to feel his erection before, she certainly could now.

“I just didn’t have time,” she defended.

“You didn’t have the extra five minutes to finger yourself in the shower?” Hunter asked, sucking on that sensitive spot in her neck again. Jemma whimpered.

“It feels better when it’s one of you.”

“Oh, sweet Jemma.” Hunter kissed a trail down from her neck to her chest, pulling the cups of her bra off her breasts. “When are you going to learn you have us wrapped around your little finger?” He punctuated the sentence by wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, rolling his tongue around it as it tightened to a hard point. Fucking Jemma was one of his favorite activities, even if it had to be only a quickie - there was no reason in hell for her to go nearly a month without an orgasm. 

“Please, Hunter,” she groaned as he switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

“Condom?” he asked, searching for the box with his eyes. 

Jemma froze. Uh oh. “I was supposed to buy more over Thanksgiving. I totally forgot.”

Hunter grimaced. Jemma had been put in charge of the condom purchasing since her parents were the least likely to explode over that sort of thing - Bobbi’s parents didn’t even know she was dating, Fitz’s mum knew he was with someone but didn’t think that involved sex, and Hunter hadn’t left campus for Thanksgiving - so if she had forgotten, they were up the creek. So were Fitz and Bobbi, but they tended towards oral when they were alone together.

“That’s alright.” Hunter took a deep breath, then let it out. “Fingers or tongue, then?”

Jemma shifted, putting an uncomfortable pressure on his aching dick. “The university health center has Plan B.”

“Jemma…”

“I want your cock in me, Hunter. Please.”

He could feel his resolve crumbling, which had everything to do with Jemma’s pleading eyes. “Are you sure we didn’t have any leftover condoms?”

“If we did they’d be on my desk, and I’m really not willing to get up right now.” To make her point Jemma circled her hips slowly. Hunter hissed at the friction on his cock, his hips pushing upward to meet Jemma’s.

“We could fuck like this,” Hunter suggested. He and Jemma had dry humped to completion before in her parent’s hot tub the summer after sophomore year, and it had been… fun. Different, but fun. 

“Is that what you want?” Jemma asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hunter couldn’t lie to her. “No.” He wanted his cock in her, badly. But -

“I’ll get Plan B, Hunter.” Jemma leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Promise.”

“And more condoms?” He did not want to run into this predicament more than once.

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. “We should talk more about birth control after we graduate, though.”

Hunter raised a questioning eyebrow, but then Jemma rolled her hips again and he was distracted. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, moving his hand to trace the outline of her areola before rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jemma teased. Her hand slid between their bodies, tugging down the band of Hunter’s boxers to free his cock. He grabbed his cock, guiding it to rub against Jemma’s still-clothed pussy. He could tell the exact moment the tip of his cock caught on her clit by the delighted mewl she let out. He circled her clit again and again, until Jemma’s mewls deepened into moans. 

Jemma pushed aside her underwear, a clear invitation to stop fooling around. Hunter positioned himself at her entrance and Jemma did the rest of the work, sliding down his length until he was fully seated inside her. She felt amazing, warm and wet and quivering around him. He had heard sex felt better without a condom but had never experienced it himself - and Hunter had to say, it felt nothing short of heaven. Jemma was obviously feeling the same way - her entire body was trembling with effort as she began to lift and lower herself on his cock.

“Switch?” Hunter suggested softly.

Jemma nodded, and they maneuvered so she was laying on her back and he was on all fours over her, his cock still buried deep inside her.

When he was sure she was ready, he began moving again. His first thrusts were short and shallow, but they were still able to draw out delightful little gasps from Jemma. 

“You feel amazing, sweetheart,” Hunter muttered, dipping his head so he could bite at her earlobe. “Jem, I want you so bad, I feel like I can’t move fast enough.” He still wasn’t moving at his full speed, not since they had just started, but that was not from lack of desire. He needed to be patient, to wring the best orgasm possible out of Jemma. 

“Feels good,” Jemma panted in response, smoothing her hands up his arms to grasp at his shoulders. “So good,” she repeated, lifting her hips up to meet Hunter’s next thrust. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head, her pussy tightening even further around his cock. He was always rubbish at finding Jemma’s G-spot on purpose, but hitting it accidentally was a talent of his.

“More, please, more,” Jemma gasped when she had more control back. Her hips were bucking wildly now, slamming against Hunter’s with each of his thrusts. He still had some speed left to give, so Hunter shifted his weight onto his hands so he could piston his hips into Jemma’s.

They both devolved into muttering strings of curses, the bedsprings creaking beneath them as Hunter pounded into Jemma. Even with the door closed they were leaving no doubt what they were doing, and their partners knowing he was fucking Jemma just made Hunter’s blood run hotter. His hand scrambled down Jemma’s body until it was between her legs, and with every thrust he pressed his thumb briefly to her clit.

“Jem,” he said. “Should I pull out?” He was fast approaching release, and this was their last chance to chicken out.

“No, no, don’t!” Jemma babbled. “I want your cum.”

Hunter let out a loud groan, and it took everything in him not to blow his load then and there. He slowed the frantic pace of his hips in an effort to hold back his orgasm, focusing instead on rubbing Jemma’s clit.

“Yes, Hunter, yes!” she shouted. He pushed his hips forward one last time while he gave her clit another flick, and watched as she shattered apart around him, shrieking. The spasming of her pussy brought him up to the edge of his own orgasm again, and with a few more pitiful thrusts he was spilling into her.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Jemma murmured as Hunter’s cock continued pulsing. She pressed down into her clit again, sending herself into another smaller orgasm that milked every drop of Hunter’s cum.

Hunter withdrew his rapidly-softening cock from Jemma’s pussy, not sure whether to be horrified or awestruck by the dribble of cum that dripped out of her hole when he vacated it. His cock twitched in a valiant effort to get hard again, but considering how hard he had just orgasmed he doubted he’d be able to get it back up for a while.

“That felt amazing,” Jemma sighed. 

“It did,” Hunter agreed. “We should wash up, though.” They were both fabulously sticky - and so were Jemma’s sheets.

“First, tell me if this is a horrible idea.”

Hunter cocked his head. Jemma’s ideas were rarely horrible. “If I’m going to be getting Plan B anyways… do you think maybe Fitz would want to try?”

“Barebacking you?” Hunter asked hoarsely. “He’d be a fool not to.” Hunter’s dick twitched again in silent agreement. “But we should still wash up before dinner.” If Bobbi and Fitz hadn’t gotten distracted dinner should be ready soon - though that was a big if, especially since Hunter and Jemma hadn’t even pretended to be quiet.

“Fine,” Jemma pouted. She reached to grab a quick kiss from Hunter before jumping off the bed. 

“Hold on just one moment,” Hunter said, scrambling down after her. He replaced the cups of her bra and the crotch of her panties, grabbing up the camisole from where it had landed before handing it to her. “Can’t have you making them burn our dinner.”

“It’s nothing they haven’t seen before,” Jemma muttered.

“Still distracting,” Hunter grinned.

“And your dick won’t be?” Jemma gestured to where his cock was still hanging out of his boxers. 

“I don’t want to get my underwear sticky!”

“Uh huh.” Jemma smirked as she opened the door, all but dragging Hunter the few steps to the bathroom. “Wash up then, or Bobbi and Fitz won’t be the only ones getting distracted.”

“Insatiable, woman!”

“I think I might have a new kink,” Jemma admitted, blushing. She retrieved a washcloth from under the sink, wetting it before handing it to Hunter.

“What, condomless sex?” He asked. He took a moment to focus on his dick, carefully wiping off the cum and trying not to accidentally get himself hard again - which was difficult, given Jemma was still half-naked and talking to him about her kinks.

“Not exactly.” Jemma caught her lip between her teeth and yes, his dick really was fighting a losing battle. “I know kids are further down the line, after graduation and us getting our doctorates and everything, and I’m _definitely_ taking the Plan B tomorrow, but… thinking about you cumming in me and getting me pregnant was hot.”

Hunter lifted Jemma up onto the bathroom counter with one fluid motion, fusing his mouth to hers. She opened her legs so he could step closer, and Hunter took the silent invitation easily.

“You want to have my babies?” 

“Yours or Fitz’s, I’m not really fussed.” Jemma laughed breathlessly. “And like I said, not for a while.”

“I know, but…” Hunter huffed. “You want to have my babies.”

“Yes, Lance.” Jemma ran her fingers through his hair. “When we’re older and we know who’s marrying whom and we have a house and -”

“Shh,” he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. “Just let me have this.”

“Okay.” She kept stroking her fingers through his hair and letting him revel in the fact that Jemma had thought about a future with _him_. And Bobbi and Fitz, but also _him_. She wanted him not because he was a package deal with the other two, but because he was him. And she would love his child and _fuck_ , why was the idea of pregnant Jemma so hot to him?

Hunter was still riding the high as they finished cleaning up in the bathroom. When they were done they didn’t bother retrieving their clothes from Jemma’s bedroom, choosing instead to see whether Bobbi and Fitz had gotten up to no good in the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly, there was indeed something other than cooking happening. Bobbi was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, her skirt hiked up around her hips and Fitz between her legs. It made sense why they hadn’t heard anything earlier - Bobbi had always been the quietest of the three when it came to showing her pleasure.

“I’m working on my third orgasm,” Bobbi informed them shakily when Hunter and Jemma came into her field of view. Fitz didn’t even pause, instead burying his face deeper into Bobbi’s pussy. Hunter’s cock throbbed again. Bobbi’s eyes slid closed and she returned to focusing on Fitz’s mouth. Hunter couldn’t do anything other than watch, mesmerized, as Fitz continued slurping greedily. From across the kitchen Hunter could see the tent in Fitz’s pants, but his boyfriend seemed more concerned with keeping Bobbi’s legs wide open than with taking the edge off his own arousal.

“Oh, Fitz,” Bobbi said lowly. “I’m almost there, baby.”

Jemma made a noise at the word _baby_ , and Hunter looked over to see her standing ramrod straight, her eyes laser-focused on Fitz’s crotch. 

They would not be getting to dinner any time soon.

Bobbi made a soft noise as she pushed her hips up into Fitz’s mouth one last time, and Hunter’s cock had finally made itself fully hard again.

“You two must’ve had fun,” Bobbi said, jumping off the counter. She threw something towards Fitz and Hunter’s eyes narrowed as he watched his boyfriend pick it up and shove it into his pocket. He’d have to ask about that later.

“Says the woman who just came for a third time,” Hunter responded. “Poor Fitz’s balls are so blue they’ll start calling him the Genie.”

“He was just granting my three wishes,” Bobbi answered, the picture of innocence. “Besides, Fitz was really hoping you’d fuck him.”

Fitz and Jemma both made indignant noises.

“Jemma would prefer to have Fitz fuck her,” Hunter explained at Bobbi’s arched eyebrow. “And I, for one, would love to watch that.”

“I’ll go get -” Fitz said, already making towards the bedroom.

“No, Fitz,” Jemma interrupted. “No condom.”

Fitz’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“Jemma’s going to take Plan B tomorrow morning,” Hunter explained before anyone could go getting the wrong idea. 

“And I thought you might want the chance, too,” Jemma finished.

Fitz opened and closed his mouth several times. Hunter couldn’t blame him - his reaction had only been different because Jemma had literally been sitting on his cock when proposing the plan.

“Yes,” Fitz croaked. 

“What are we waiting for, then?” Jemma asked, business-like as ever. Bobbi let out a laugh, and Jemma walked over to the kitchen table and bent herself over it, wiggling her ass enticingly. Fitz hesitated just long enough that Hunter was considering claiming Jemma for round two before Fitz moved behind her. Fitz jerked his jeans down, quickly followed by his boxers. Hunter traipsed over to the kitchen table, settling himself in the chair directly across from Jemma. Bobbi settled beside him, and Hunter relaxed slightly when she reached out to once again free his cock.

Fitz, meanwhile, had just pushed into Jemma, and appeared to be having a similar epiphany to the one Hunter himself had had about just how damn good it felt to be inside Jemma with nothing separating him from her.

“Move, Fitz,” Jemma commanded. Bobbi’s hand was around his cock now, and she was stroking languidly. Fitz, on the other hand, had wasted no time in setting a punishing speed for himself and Jemma. Her hands, which had been flat on the table, were curled into fists, and the table shook with every thrust. Hunter had no doubt the reason behind the speed: Fitz was worried about his ability to last, between his blue balls and the exquisite sensation of going bare, and he wanted to bring Jemma as close to the edge as he could.

They were gorgeous, moving together like that. Hunter almost wished he had a camera to capture the look on Fitz’s face. As it was this scene was going straight into his spank bank - along with several images of pregnant Jemma. Hunter loved his girlfriend as she was, but when she was pregnant her tits would be _huge_ and she would be horny all the time (or at least, that was the dream) and best of all, she’d be having _his baby_.

He still wasn’t over that. Probably never would be, especially as the fantasy came closer to becoming reality.

Bobbi added a twist to her wrist on the upstroke, jerking Hunter back into thinking about his physicality. His cock was already leaking precum, which Bobbi was letting drip down the length of his shaft rather than do anything special with it. She fondled his balls through his boxers, sending another rivulet of precum sliding down the head of his cock.

“Fuck,” Hunter breathed when Bobbi’s thumb traced over his slit.

“Fuck!” Jemma echoed, louder. She banged her fists on the table, frustration obvious in the lines of her shoulder. 

“Give her your cum, Fitz,” Hunter said. “Jemma needs it.”

He couldn’t be entirely sure what happened, next, but he had a good guess: Fitz blew his load, Jemma orgasmed, then Fitz came a second time. Damn the man and his ability to cum twice the way the girls did. Either way Jemma was sobbing in obvious pleasure and Fitz looked like he was about to pass out, and Hunter’s cock was still so achingly hard he wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s okay, baby,” Bobbi soothed. There was that word again, making Jemma perk up ever so slightly. “Fuck my hand. You’re okay.”

Hunter obeyed, gripping onto the sides of the chair so he could have enough leverage to thrust up into Bobbi’s closed fist. She helped him along, higher and higher, but when he orgasmed, it didn’t feel much like a release at all - not compared to how he had exploded into Jemma earlier. Hunter wasn’t going to complain, though, not when the people he loved were all in various states of undress around him and not one jot interested in studying.

“So. Dinner?” Hunter asked, breathing heavily.

“We _really_ need to talk about getting hormonal birth control,” Jemma said, eyes flicking to Bobbi, since she was the other one most influenced by that decision. At least Bobbi’s parents couldn’t know about her birth control the way they could discover condoms, since Bobbi was past eighteen and they could only know about her medical records with her permission. 

Bobbi lifted her shoulder in a shrug. “Is it really that different?” She didn’t seem all that interested in changing over, not that Hunter could blame her. The whole reason condoms were their main plan in the first place was because the girls weren’t sure they wanted the side effects that sometimes came with hormonal birth control. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jemma sighed. “Trust me. Or don’t.”

“One of us having to take Plan B is more than enough for one day.” Bobbi leaned across the table to peck Jemma’s lips. “Like Hunter said - dinner, then we can talk about this.”

Hunter smiled. It wasn’t at all expected when he dragged his scientists out of the library, but he was more than happy with this turn of events.


End file.
